


Self esteem

by Cancer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que le daba miedo era Hoechlin. Porque era grande y era Derek y tenía esa sonrisa ridícula y esa mirada radiante y esa risilla absurda y era ridículamente atractivo y ridículamente amable, y cada vez que Dylan decía algo sobre lo atractivo que era se reía y le regresaba el cumplido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self esteem

Cuando Dylan tenía dieciséis no estaba pensando en tener un trabajo como actor. Sinceramente no recuerda bien en qué estaba pensando, tal vez en que quería seguir tocando. En hacer algún otro vídeo. Porque por alguna razón la gente lo encontraba entretenido y a él le gustaba que lo vieran; esa mezcla de vergüenza insoportable y emoción orgullosa de “¿por qué me están mirando?” y “eso, mírenme más, no aparten la vista un segundo o se perderán lo realmente bueno”. Y la gente lo veía, realmente lo veía; a él le gustaba hacer cosas sin mucho sentido y a la gente le gustaba mirar. 

Dylan jamás pensó que tenía un talento, que llamar la atención de las personas de ese modo podría realmente significar algo, él era sólo el chico raro que era tan raro y abarcaba tanto que la gente tenía que detenerse un segundo a mirarlo. Un segundo, un minuto, media hora. 

Cuando le dijeron que podía ser actor su primer pensamiento fue “nah” y el siguiente inmediato fue “si me consigues un papel lo hago. Hagámoslo”. Y Stiles era bueno, Stiles era grandioso, ruidoso, gigante con sus sentimientos esparcidos por toda la escena y tan pequeño que Lydia nunca lo veía.   
Stiles era bueno y no tenía que esforzarse porque ya era un tipo genial y tampoco tenía que ser atractivo o arrancarse la camisa tres veces por capítulo. Dylan estaba bien con eso, súper con eso, ¿habían visto al resto del elenco? Genial con eso, nada de no-camisas para él, bien. 

Cuando Dylan tenía dieciséis no pensaba mucho en ser sexy para alguien, porque claramente no era sexy para nadie.   
Entonces ser actor y la serie y todos esos chicos sin camiseta y tanta gente talentosa y a veces Dylan se sentaba y dejaba salir el aire. No era demasiado, no era nada que no pudiera hacer porque las cosas eran decir qué se hace y se hace y las cámaras jamás le dieron miedo. 

Lo que le daba miedo era tanta gente atractiva diciéndole lo bien que había hecho su trabajo. Le sudaban las manos y se ponía inquieto pero al mismo tiempo se quedaba congelado.   
Lo que le daba miedo era Hoechlin. Porque era grande y era Derek y tenía esa sonrisa ridícula y esa mirada radiante y esa risilla absurda y era ridículamente atractivo y ridículamente amable, y cada vez que Dylan decía algo sobre lo atractivo que era se reía y le regresaba el cumplido. 

Cuando tenía dieciséis años jamás pensó que alguien realmente pudiera encontrarlo atractivo; lo suficientemente no-repulsivo para salir con él, quizá, ¿pero atractivo? “Extraño”, ese era su adjetivo. Dylan no pensaba que quizá tenía bonitos ojos, que sus manos eran elegantes, que su mandíbula era atractiva, que su piel era suave, que sus lunares pudieran siquiera interesarle a alguien. Porque eran lunares. En su cara. Dylan no pensaba en él siendo atractivo y punto.   
Pero Tyler lo mira un día mientras come doritos esperando por su escena, viendo a Posey hacer eso de gritar de dolor que le sale tan natural, y sonríe, Tyler le sonríe. 

—Me gustan tus lunares —como si no hubiera dicho nada raro le roba sus doritos de sus manos petrificadas —¿Sabes? En realidad eres muy atractivo —y se los come sin decir más nada. Dylan no sabe cómo lidiar con esa clase de cumplidos, ¿es un cumplido? Se le queda mirando y para cuando quiere decir algo ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? 

Lo siguiente que sabe es que tiene todo el tiempo los ojos sobre Tyler, las manos sobre Tyler. Tyler sabe que es atractivo, no necesita que nadie se lo diga.   
Dylan sabe que Tyler no se está burlando de él, porque ellos se gastan bromas, pero no ese tipo de bromas. Y un día está acostado en la cama mirando la esquina de la pared donde una protuberancia parece ser un dinosaurio y —Tú eres sexy. —salió de la nada y Tyler tal vez le está escribiendo a su madre pero le responde —Tú también. —con una de esas sonrisas ridículas y ugh. Ugh. —Sobre todo cuando haces eso, se te mancha la cara entera de rojo por partes desiguales, ¿sabes lo atractivo que es eso? 

Silba y se queda tan tranquilo y ugh, porque sí, Dylan sabe que hace eso pero no estaba en su lista que el sueño húmedo de los espectadores nocturnos de la MTV le dijera que era algo atractivo. ¿Se ha visto este tipo en un espejo? O más importante, ¿le ha visto de verdad este tipo? Porque es una tira delgada y sin chiste y hace tantas caras y tantos ruidos que asusta a los gatos. Ew. Alguien debe darle a ese tío unas buenas gafas. 

—No te acomplejes, Dylan, cuando lo haces te pones más guapo y se derrite la habitación. 

Y Dylan le arroja una almohada, se da la vuelta en la cama y Tyler se ríe, esa sonrisa de todos los días.  
Dylan no piensa en elo, qué clase de locos son todos que le hacen ir a sesiones de modelaje, pero la próxima vez que se sienta frente a un espejo mientras le aplican el maquillaje, se sonroja, sólo un poco, y es como si se estuviera viendo nuevo. 

Ve a Tyler tres días después. Lo saluda, le levanta una ceja en media sonrisa, dice “vi tu sesión de fotos” y le hace un gesto que lo dice todo.

**Author's Note:**

> He estado viendo a Dylan. Mucho, me refiero a que lo he estado viendo mucho. Es un chico promedio que si no estuviera en el medio probablemente podría denominarse como "normal", que si lo pones en un cuarto con otro montón de chicos no es la clase de chico al que le prestas mucha atención en relación con los demás. Pero es atractivo, y es llamativo y es talentoso y tiene muchísimas cualidades y tengo la terrible impresión de que no lo ve, siempre diciendo cosas como que él no es sexy y que es una tortuga extraña. Y hey, creo que el resto sí ve lo que él no. Y me disculpo por el Ooc, creo que dejé algo de eso por ahí, es el primero y todavía me estoy acostumbrando a los personajes, lo siento.


End file.
